


The beginning of something new

by QueenIris



Category: Shrek (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreamworks, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, sugar daddy shrek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIris/pseuds/QueenIris
Summary: In which Shrek became Lance's sugar daddy





	1. The meeting

Shrek entered the club, it belonged to his best friend Donkey. If someone ten years ago told him that he will visit a place like this, he would laugh, but right now, he was a divorced businessogre, an owner of a big onion company and he really needed to relax. He was looking around, not sure what he was searching for but then...on the main stage he saw him, a tall, skinny boy, with a face like an angel, Shrek went a little bit closer to the stage. Gangnam Style was playing in the background and he could see tears in boy's eyes. He felt something in his chest that he didn't feel in a while...he belched, now he felt better. The brunette was dancing so beautiful that Shrek threw a lot of his ogre money at him (they were worth more than regular money). The stripper smiled and started dancing towards the ogre, somehow they ended up with the green man on the couch and the boy in his lap (im too lazy to write how that happened). When Gangnam Style ended, Shrek looked at him concerned:

\- Baby boy, why did you cry while dancing?

He touched his face with his big, handsome ogre hands. Dancer looked into distance and then he looked at Shrek's chest and sniffed.

\- Gangnam Style was my ex boyfriend's favorite song.

Shrek didn't know how to reply, he couldn't comprehend how someone could even leave such an amazing person.

\- What is your name?

Dancer finally looked at him, his bright blue eyes were piercing into his soul.

\- My real name is Lance.

Shrek smiled.

\- My name is Shrek, listen...when you finish work, maybe you would like to go with me? My house isn't that far away.

Lance grinned and got closer to him.

\- With pleasure.

He whispered into his ear.

 

_**To be conitnued** _


	2. The sad chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek and Lance meet a person from Lance's past...

Shrek and Lance were walking down the street, they were just in a shopping center, Lance was very happy because he bought a lot of amazing clothes.

\- I can't wait for you to see me in that onion t-shirt.

Lance said suggestively, his sugar daddy chuckled.

\- Baby boy, so can't I.

He squeezed Lance's butt and Lance purred.

\- Lance?

They heard a voice behind them, they turned around and saw a pale boy with dark hair...it looked like a mullet? No ogre was uglier than that thing. 

\- What are you doing here?

Lance asked angry, Shrek looked at him, he felt a need to protect his sugary baby from a boy with an ugly haircut.

\- I was just walking down the street...is that...is that an ogre? You're dating an ogre now?

Mullet boy looked suprised.

\- Yes, I do and for a record he has a name, Shrek. Why do you even care? It's not like you didn't leave me for a bee!

Shrek saw how tense Lance looked and put his hand on his back. 

\- Barry is dead.

Lance's ex boyfriend said, he was on the verge of crying.

\- Oh, my condolences, if I may ask, how did that happen?

\- We-we didn't know that bees die when you have sex.

Shrek laughed.

\- Well, it's good that ogres are the exact opposite.

\- Shrek!

Lance poked him with his elbow while blushing. Mullet boy looked confused.

\- Anyway I gotta go...I'm busy planning the funeral.

\- Yeah of course.

When he started walking, Lance yelled after him.

\- Hey, Keith! If you ever want to talk about...what happened or just, looking for a shoulder to cry on, call me.

Keith nodded. Shrek felt something like jealousy...or maybe that was his diner from yesterday.

 

**_To be continued_ **


	3. Shrelousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek and Lance have a serious talk

Shrek was laying on Lance's bed, the scene from a few days ago still playing in his head. The last time he felt like this was when Fiona filled the divorce papers. Lance jumped on the bed, breaking him from his thoughts.  
\- Why the sad face, my teddy bear?  
\- Please don't calm me that, you know that I'm an ogre.  
\- You are right, I'm so sorry. Why the sad face, my lovely ogre?  
Shrek sighed, he didn't took his eyes away from the ceiling.  
\- I'm just tired.  
He finally replied.  
\- Oh come on!  
Lance got closer and put his octopus hand on Shrek's stomach.  
\- Remember our talk with Donkey? Don't. Hide. Your. Feelings.  
Shrek nervously took another bite of his onion.  
\- Do you still love Keith?  
He blurted after a moment. Lance sat suprised, looking at Shrek. Their eyes met. Lance finally smiled.  
\- How could I still love him when I have such a sexy peace of an ogre right here?  
Lance returned to his previous position and he and Shrek were basically cuddling.  
\- Besides he made his choice when he left me for Barry, I would never forgive him for that.  
Shrek felt relieved, there was silence for some time. Lance started tracing lines on Shrek's stomach.  
\- Listen, I know that uh...our relationship was supposed to be strictly money and sex but...I truly start to catch feelings for you, Shrek.  
Lance lift his head and looked at the ogre. Shrek belched. Lance sniffed it.  
\- Mmmm, smells so good I wish you could left me some of that onion.  
Shrek grinned.  
\- You know that onions is the only thing that I will never share with anyone, not even you, dollface.  
He touched Lance's chin and he purred like a good catboy although he wasn't a catboy but he sounded like one.  
\- Don't purr you remind me of Puss in Boots.  
Suddenly Puss in Boots appeared in a window.  
\- Did I hear my name?  
Shrek threw a shoe that for some reason was in the bed at him. The cat disappeared.  
Lance smiled warmly at Shrek.  
\- So...feeling better now?  
\- Definitely.  
Lance sat on Shrek.  
\- Do you want me to...do what every sugar baby should?  
He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
\- Hell yeah, baby.  
Lance turned on the dvd and started dancing to Allstar.

 


End file.
